Wonderland Roulette
by Tibbins
Summary: Hatter and Alice are captured by Dodo, who forces them to play a game. Is there a way out for the both of them? Is there any way out at all? Hatter's POV ... Please enjoy and review :D
1. The Predicament

**Hey guys, so I've been reading some of my stuff back and thought that most of my stories could do with a bit of a re-vamp, so I'm starting off with this one (no particular reason why) It's the same story as it was it's just been edited a bit more carefully.**

**This story is based on the Alice mini-series shown on Scyfy with Andrew Lee Potts playing Hatter ( highly recommended in case you thought this was just your typical Alice in Wonderland story)**

**Enjoy ^_^**

Chapter 1

Alice would have been searching for me. I could practically see her bursting through the door, doing her … well … whatever it was that she did when she had saved me from Dodo, to save me once more. But the room stayed almost empty, Alice was a crowd in herself and any room with her in it could never be described as 'almost empty', she had a presence that made her impossible to ignore. Or maybe that was just me.

Across the table from me was the aforementioned Dodo; his sunken eyes glaring at me

I had no idea what was the game was, all I knew was that me and Alice had been on a beach looking for a Charlie that was probably dead and arguing loudly about her … _boyfriend, _Jack Heart. Ugh, I hated to think of Alice with a boyfriend although I would never admit it. When some people of the resistance had emerged from the trees, I was almost glad for the interruption, I turned to greet them, forgetting their boss's threat.

"Hatter! What are you doing?" Alice cried, grabbing me and pulling me back "Did you forget that we're being hunted down by both sides?"

She was panicked, I could tell that much, no matter how she tried to hide it, I could see in her eyes that she was scared to take on so many, we would lose, she was sure of it, but that didn't stop her from calling to them as they advanced

"Take ONE more step towards us and it will be your last!" God she was fiery, I almost chuckled as some of them actually stopped, glancing at each other uncertainly, but then again, if Alice had been looking at _me _like that then I would have been running in the opposite direction … well … in theory anyway. I knew that despite her anger and constant arguing and questions and gullibility when it came to Jack, I could never run away and abandon her, not now she was so unsure of herself and she _needed _someone to keep her grounded, not that she knows it, of course.

After that first brief hesitation of some of the more cowardly resistance, Dodos right hand man stepped forward and held up his hand to stop Alice before she pounced,

"You needn't fear girl, we are only here for Hatter, oh, and the ring" he said, holding out his hand expectantly. Alice knocked it aside, harder than necessary judging by the wince and the small, satisfied smirk on Alice's face.

'Well the ring I haven't got and Hatter you can't have' she said, chin jutting out bravely

I was touched; I would've thought that she wanted rid of me as soon as possible but apparently not. The corners of my lips turned up slightly at her words, and my heart lifted

Handy's lips tightened and he sighed, motioning his men to attack as he said

"Now that's a shame, we'll just have to take him instead."

And they were on her, obviously taking out the treat before moving in on the target, I could barely see her as she fought, fought for me.

I never knew she cared.

I ran into the fray, using my trusty right fist to throw some incapacitating punches, trying to get to Alice, she saw me and yelled, eyes wide and frightened, blood trickling from a cut on her forehead

"NO! Hatter get out of here! It's you they want! RUN!" But I couldn't, I couldn't leave her to get killed by the people I'd once considered my friends, so I ignored her and carried on punching and fighting, until I heard a cry, and Alice slumped to the floor, a guy leering at her withdrew the highly powered cattle prod and turned to me.

I punched him, in the head, with my right fist. My anger was such that it gave me the strength to crack stone, a skull was nothing. He went down, blood pooling out his ears. I had just killed someone. And I didn't care. All I cared about was getting to Alice. Those cattle prods were certainly enough to render someone unconscious, and if it was held to the victim for long enough then they could be fatal.

I was barely aware of the arms on me, dragging me back to the tree line

"NO!" I yelled, struggling to get back to the frail, blue and purple figure lying motionless on the beach "ALICE!"

I didn't care about the tears, I didn't care that these people were taking me to meet a worse fate than hers, all I cared about was that she had been fighting for me and I had let her down.

_I should have run_, I realised too late; if I had run then they would have left her and come for me, then she would have been able to take those that were left and no one would have used the cattle prod.

She wouldn't have died.

**So what do you think? Let me know ^_^ all feedback is welcome**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	2. First Impressions

**So here's the second chapter.**

**I have a tendency to dedicate chapters to reviewers but there haven't been any yet so this one is for anyone celebrating their birthday this week! Wooo! Happy Birthday!**

**I own nothing. But I would very much like to own Hatter, pretty please?**

**Enjoy ^_^**

Chapter 2

So that's how I ended up at this table with Dodo. Right hand tied down, the other hanging limply at my side.

I didn't care what happened to me now. Not if Alice wasn't there to care too. I remembered her as she walked into my Tea shop, a dripping wet, confused and vulnerable Oyster.

"Who are you?" she had asked me

"A friend. . . I hope" and then I did hope, but I wasn't _bothered_. I remember thinking _what do I care if she walks outside and is never seen again. I'd shake my head at the waste but go back to life as normal._

And then, I would have,

Then I found out she didn't trust me. It wasn't a surprise really, considering she'd known me all of 10 minutes but I was so used to being an approachable, well respected, trustworthy person (well … so they think)

"I am genuinely _hurt_" I had said, after throwing the coat down "Do you know why they call me Hatter?" I had asked. Expecting her to answer with a 'no' of some kind.

"Because you wear a hat?" I stopped. This Oyster was _smart_. Everyone always saw the deeper meaning of my name that I'd almost forgotten that I _did_ wear a hat. My hat was important but I'd never associated it with my name. . .

Maybe that _was _why people called me Hatter. I had honestly no idea.

But I couldn't let her be right in my own shop.

"No. Because I'm always there when they _pass the hat._"I stopped again, confusing myself 'so 'a speak.' wow, this was hard "Philanthropy, generosity" Ok, now that was a lie. I was known for helping people only if I needed to. But I _did _want to help her, she just looked so alone.

It was only afterwards that I realised her resolve, her determination to help those that she believed in, and that was precious few, so she held on and stuck like '_obsession' _only in a good way.

_She had been hurt_ I realised as she almost danced her way down the street, never letting go of the wall, talking about liking Jack, that he was the only one who meant _anything _to her. This set off an alarm. She had major trust issues. And she trusted this Jack, I don't know what he had done to earn it but I knew what I would do. I would help her.

As soon as we got out the water onto the beach, I found out that she still didn't trust me. I had risked my pathetic life to get her out of that casino, seeing her there, in that room, only a floating writing desk and a few rapidly disappearing splinters holding her up, knowing her fear of heights I had really thought that she was being incredible, her fear prominent but she refused to let it take her over,

And she jumped into my arms.

I had wanted to hold her for longer than I did, to make sure she was alright. But Charlie had found the exit and we didn't have time to wait.

And she _still _didn't trust me.

But she trusted Jack. No matter how much the knowledge of him being a Heart and engaged and two timing her hurt, she still trusted him, she hoped he was trustworthy, and although I was as jealous as a jub jub bird, I could see why she held on to anything that might not mean that she had made a wrong choice in trusting Jack; she couldn't bear the fact that after all her wariness and that she had never trusted anyone apart from her mother since she was ten, that she may have fallen for someone who was going to just let her down again. The thought that the first time she lets herself trust and she made a bad decision. She _wanted _to trust people, but she knew that she'd never let herself trust again if the one person that she does trust let her down.

I couldn't let her feel that. I couldn't let her whole world, everything she put faith in be yanked out from under her.

So I argued, and we were overheard.

And although she didn't trust me she stood up for me

She fought for me

And she died for me.

I couldn't bear that thought. That while I was here, about to be tortured or whatever she was rotting on some beach somewhere, and no one knew

And no one cared.

No one cared that the only person who had given me a full and undeniable purpose that I could never have turned away from was lying dead out there because of me.

I had banged on at her about trust and trusting Jack and what had he done for her after what I had done for her?

And I had let her down

I had killed her.

I killed Alice.

I gulped. Trying to swallow the ball of the type of emotion that wouldn't be bottled in my throat, as a treacherous tear rolled down my cheek.

Dodo laughed softly and I shot him a look of such hatred that he flinched. I tensed my right fist. Immobile though it may be it was still comforting to know that I could crack his skull with one well placed punch.

"Why the tears Hatter?" he mocked "Sorry about your impending death? Or the immense pain leading to it? Or that you finally realised that you could never get he better of me?"

What was he talking about? I didn't care about any of those things, but I just glared at him and he laughed.

"Oh, I know. It's because of your little Oyster." I started, a flash of pain cutting in my chest and Dodo chuckled again, reaching under the table and bringing out from under it, a gun, he placed it on the table and raised his hand,

This signalled the doors to open, and two men entered, dragging with them a figure. Chained, gagged and unconscious, the figure was placed in another chair and the chains were replaced until they were secured like I was.

Alice!

**So do you like it? Constructive criticism anyone?**

**Reviews please ^_^**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	3. The Game Begins

**Here's the next (slightly revamped) chapter ^_^**

**I didn't change very much at all in this one but still.**

**The dedication is to HatterandAlice100 (I'm keeping all dedications the same as the original)**

**Enjoy ^_^**

Chapter 3

"ALICE!" I yelled. She didn't stir, but I could see her breathing. She was alive! The men removed her gag and retreated.

Relief. Such sweet relief and happiness flooded through me, I reached out with my right hand to touch her, forgetting for a moment where I was, but it didn't move and fear pounded back. She was alive yes, but she was_ here_. I knew that Dodo would have no qualms about hurting a girl; an Oyster especially.

She was hurt; there were bruises over her arms and face where she had been fighting.

"Yes Hatter, she's alive. For now." I glanced between them, panicked. No. I couldn't lose her, not again. I couldn't go through that pain, I strained my hand against the bindings but it didn't budge. Damn.

"Tell me where the ring is Hatter" he said softly, but the malice in his eyes gave him away.

"I can't" I said truthfully

"Of course you can"

"No I can't" I argued

"Why not?" he growled

"'Cause I don't know where it is!"

"Oh dear." He said in a way that said he'd been hoping for this. My eyes darted around, assessing possible dangers, lingering on the gun, but dismissed it, if he wanted the ring; Alice was the only person who could tell him where it was. He needed her alive.

Me on the other hand … I was disposable. Self preservation kicked in, if I died now, I couldn't help Alice; and I _needed _to help her. I wouldn't be responsible for her death again.

Dodo snapped his fingers and a guard walked in with a cattle prod, then, while I watched in horror, he jabbed it unmercifully into Alice's side until she screamed herself awake.

I yelled her name pointlessly as she screamed and writhed in her chair, unable to move more than an inch or so in any direction and screaming with such an agony that I wanted to cover my ears and act like it wasn't happening, I strained as much as I could against my restraints, the metal cutting into my wrist.

!STOP IT!" I yelled at Dodo "Please!"

Dodo looked very pleased indeed and snapped his fingers again. The cattle prod withdrew and Alice's screams faded into small sobs that were poorly disguised as deep breaths. I don't think she knew where she was. She just looked down, tears rolling down her cheeks from her eyes that were shut tight. Her dark hair fell tangled and lank over her shoulders, hiding her face. She was placed closer to me than she was to Dodo, so when she spoke, it was so quietly that only I heard, and the words that she spoke were so full of sorrow that my heart broke for her.

"I'm sorry Hatter." She sobbed "I'm so sorry, I let you down." And she dissolved into fresh tears. Dodo was waiting patiently, watching her curiously, fake pity on his face, but his eyes showed amusement and I hated him for it. He couldn't hear a word of what we were saying but I don't think he cared. He had a plan.

"Alice" I said softly.

'Her head came up immediately, her eyes full of hope and pain and when she saw me, her face broke into a joyous smile, so uncharacteristic for this place, but there it was. Pure joy. And then she grimaced as she shifted and the pain was back again.

"Hatter" she breathed. "I thought you were …"

"-So did I" I interrupted. "They dragged me away as you were lying there …" I trailed off, she understood and reached out her left hand, she was just close enough to touch my right, but I couldn't move it to hold on to her so I reached my left over and laced my fingers with hers.

As far as she was concerned, it was physical comfort, feeling that she wasn't alone in this dreadful place. But for me it was so much more than that; it was proof that she cared, really and truly cared if I died, and not just because she had no one else in this world.

The thought made me so happy I thought I would levitate, but an intrusive cough brought me crashing back to Wonderland.

Alice looked around, eyes wide and fearful as if she too had just had her happy little bubble rudely popped.

When she caught sight of Dodo, her eyes narrowed and her lips pressed together, my hand tightened on hers and she clenched her jaw, forcing herself to stay calm.

"How touching" said Dodo, voice dripping with sarcasm "so touching in fact, I'm feeling rather playful" he touched the gun, gauging our reactions; my eyes went to Alice and hers went to me. It was so instant and awkward that I almost grinned. Almost.

Dodo took this in and smirked. It obviously added a little something to whatever his sick game was.

"How about a game of Wonderland Roulette?"

**So there you go, whatcha thinking so far?**

**Let me know, all reviews welcome ^_^**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	4. Stalemate

**Well here it is. Another chapter ^.^ thank you to all you reviewers, I really appreciate the comments (especially you Kitty Invictus, i'll fix that and you are 100% right ;P thanks for pointing it out). The usual disclaimer applies**

**This chapter has to go to Sake Kun though. Because she gave me a Hatter hat that she made ^.^ Thank you Holly 3 I'm wearing it now**

**Enjoy :)**

Hatter's POV

'No' I whispered, staring at Dodo in horror, 'No!'

'Yes methinks' he smirked

Alice was looking from me to Dodo; she was obviously trying to keep her composure but was worried that I had cracked and she had no idea what either of us were on about.

'What?' she cried, frustrated and scared she turned to me 'Hatter what is it?' she implored.

I sighed, better for her to know what was going to happen than try and protect her feelings now

'Alice, you have it in your world. It involves a revolver and … in our case two bullets.'

'Precisely' Dodo beamed, 'one for each of you. I've never lost, but I'll give you a shot … so to speak' he winked boyishly

Alice was shaking her head back and forth, eyes wide and fearful

'Russian roulette; Oh no, no, no.' she whispered 'Hatter!'

I squeezed her hand

Yes! Your little Oyster seems to have grasped it' Dodo said cheerfully 'this means only one of us will survive' he didn't look at all perturbed that it might be him.

It was practically impossible to cheat at Wonderland Roulette. But it had been done; and I didn't put it past Dodo to figure it out; or at least try. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him, and because of his impressive bulk I'd probably just drop him (if I could pick him up at all) and beat the bandersnatch out of him.

'If you don't want to play little Oyster then tell me where you hid the stone of Wonderland!' he cajoled 'I give you my word that you will be spared if you tell me.'

Alice pressed her lips tightly together and looked tortured

'Don't you understand girl? Justice will only be restored to this goodforsaken place when the current queen is out of her throne!'

'What about Hatter?' she asked, glancing at me for less than a second. Dodo stopped his lecture on the 'good old days' and looked momentarily confused

'What about him?' he dismissed, looking my way too, I shifted restlessly, not sure where Alice was headed, although I'd bet my hat (theoretically) that it had something to do with …

'Will you set him free too?' BAM. I keep my hat; but I rolled my eyes all the same

'Alice' I hissed, low enough so that Dodo couldn't hear 'What are you doing?' I could feel the panic rising, Dodo didn't hate Alice … well … not much, and she was no threat to him so letting her go was no big deal. But me? Dodo had always loathed me. He only kept me around because I was useful and knew too much. I think he was happy now he had an excuse to blow my brains out for real. And he didn't want to let that go too.

'Saving your skin' she hissed back

'No!' I retorted through clenched teeth 'forget about me Alice, he won't kill you. He can't! You're the only one who knows where it is!' she pulled her hand away from mine, too angry to need comfort. Dodo merely looked baffled and amused

'Then I have nothing to worry about. Look. I get you released first, you get out of here, he releases me and I kick his ass and run! Simple.'

'There are things worse than death Alice' I said stonily 'And you can bet that Dodo knows them all' That's beside the point anyway, even if the first part of her 'plan' works and he lets me go, no WAY am I leaving Alice to fend for herself

'Besides, he's not an idiot, despite his similarities to a Borrogrove.'

Alice rolled her eyes and huffed back into her seat. But it wasn't anger circulating in her eyes. It was fear, and defeat. She knew the plan was Griffin plop but she still wanted to try anything.

Anything other than Wonderland Roulette.

For those who played willingly, it was addictive; I've heard them in my Tea shop, talking about the pointlessness of life, the mingling thrill and fear of pointing a gun to your head, the relief and disappointment of the empty _click _and the satisfaction of taking all the losers' possessions.

Those people weren't regulars

But we weren't here willingly. We had too much to lose; there was too much at stake.

And I couldn't lose Alice. Wonderland needed her. _I _needed her.

If Dodo had fixed it so that I die first then Alice would be wracked with guilt; that was just how she was. If she still wouldn't talk then he'd torture her.

He would kill her eventually; probably calling all his contacts to search the whole of Wonderland for the stone, which almost made me grateful for the alternative, but all the same, if I had to I would rather me than her.

Dormie would have a heart attack if he heard that thought. I can't say I'd ever thought it before; and I'm surprised that I did, but it doesn't change the fact that I would.

And I don't know why.

Dodo sighed 'I_ suppose_ so' he said reluctantly.

Alice shook her head 'Suppose isn't good enough'

'Fine' he spat 'I promise!' she relaxed slightly

'Good'

I don't think Dodo was done with his tormenting yet though. This could be a sign that he didn't want to risk his own or Alice's life (those were the only useful ones to him). Or it could just be his sadistic side coming out. I briefly wondered if he'd ever met the Tweedle twins.

I was right

'So … where is it Alice?' she tensed again

'I'm not going to tell you until you let us _go_'

'Oh no; I can't have that' His voice was slick like he'd just downed a bottle of flamingo oil 'Because I know for a fact that if I let you go then you'll run for it'

'Well if I tell you then you won't let us go' Alice shot back

Dodo nodded once, lower lip jutting out

'True. True. So it appears we have a stalemate'

Alice bit her lip. Waiting.

I shifted my gaze between them. Something had to happen in order for one of these demands to be adhered to. And I just had a feeling …

'Let Hatter go first.' BAM. Again.

'Alice!' I moaned 'No!' although if he did then he'd have to free my right fist … maybe her idea wasn't all bad

Unfortunately, Dodo had the same idea. Eyeing my restrained hand warily he shook his head. Extra unfortunately, his sunken eyes lit up. He had an idea.

'Shall we see how well you work under pressure my dear?' he asked. And he snapped his fingers once more.

**So ... watcha think?**

**Was it a bit too rambly? :S I thought it might be a bit but I wanted a bit more feelings and detail before I commenced with the action so we all understand (including me) **

**Also ... Because I'm a very cruel person I like tormenting my characters. Especially the good ones ;P I makes me love them more 3**

**Please let me know (btw i'm going to repose chapter 3. It will be exactly the same. I'm just going to correct a little error that Kitty Invictus kindly pointed out)**

**Love you all**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	5. A Deal with the Dodo

**Hello everyone :D, I apologise profusely for neglecting this story for so long. I just lost inspiration for it and became preoccupied with other things. I will be the first to admit that this isn't my best work, and I can't guarantee that I will update soon and frequently.**

**The only reason I'm coming back to it and finished this chapter today was because of a lovely review I got from BadassEri90 who was very positive and inspiring. Only goes to show what reviews can achieve. Thank you BadassEri90 :D This one is for you.**

**I hope you enjoy**

Hatter's POV

Pain.

Pain was all I could feel.

Pain and fear.

I could hear screaming, my name; Hatter.

I could see Dodo with a vindictive smile in place and Alice straining in her chair towards me, her mouth moving to match with the words I heard. A look of torture and guilt on her tear stained face.

I could taste blood as I bit the inside of my cheek in a vain attempt to keep my screams inside

I could smell the burning of my flesh as it seared off my body.

I felt the insanely high voltage of electricity coursing through me and through the pain filled haze I was conscious that if the cattle prod wielding maniac didn't stop soon then I would pass out . . . or worse.

But even as I thought that, the cattle prod was removed and I was left, twitching with the receding electricity, breathing heavily, the air feeling reluctant to fill by lungs, making me cough and gasp as pain shot through my chest.

As my senses slowly returned I swallowed, my mouth was dry; my fear for Alice and myself was paramount.

My head was pulled back by my hair and my hat was placed back on it. I met Alice's eyes. She looked at me with those huge brown orbs and I felt something contract in my chest, she looked so scared. All I wanted to do was grab her hand and tell her that it would all be ok. But the truth was; I didn't think it would be.

I was in way over my head. Never in my life had I been in a situation like this. I'd been in danger more times than I cared to count, but never, _ever_ had someone I cared about been threatened as well; especially not someone who I valued more than myself. Alice was valuable; Even if only to me.

Another tear escaped from her eye and slid down her cheek as she stared at me. She mouthed my name again, and that hardened my resolve. _I will get her out of here_, I promised myself. _No matter what, she would see her mother again_.

Dodo decided at that moment to resume his one sided banter. 'You know Hatter,' he began, standing up and walking over to my chair, he placed a hand on each of my shoulders and leaned down to speak into my ear 'you could have been useful. You proved yourself loyal to the cause and unafraid of danger. A hatred of the Queen and the Tea that keeps this miserable country ticking and you had sealed a promising future. And then …' he gestured to Alice, mock sadly and gripped harder on my shoulder 'you met a pretty girl in a blue dress and decided to _betray_ us. You let the Stone of Wonderland, the thing that we have been trying to get a hold of for _years_, get away from us, just because she said 'no', and I want to know _why_!' His fingers were biting into my shoulder now, _Time to think Hatter_.

'I thought it would be better off in her world' I said, a plausible idea forming. 'If the stone was hidden in Wonderland then sooner or later it would be found and find itself back in the hands of the Queen. But' I was gasping with pain now, surely he was drawing blood? 'If Alice took the ring back to her world then the looking glass would stop working soon enough and then the Queen could never get hold of it!' Dodo squeezed my shoulder again before letting go.

'A fine idea my slippery friend; But you are forgetting about the Oysters in the casino already. Would you leave them to be drained? I'm sure you're little _pet, _wouldn't be happy with that' he spat the word pet and I met Alice's eyes. They were wide and scared, but there was hurt in there too, and a little anger. I mouthed _trust me_ and she hesitated and looked away. 'Not to mention the fact that you just _left _the casino. A little worse for the wear I notice; what was the plan then Hatter?'

I froze for a moment 'we were … err … trying to free them. We were going to send them and Alice back through, err, Alice was going to hide the ring in her world and wait for the looking glass to stop working.

'Without the ring in her possession?' he asked, faking his incredulity 'it certainly isn't. Be sure that we searched her very … thoroughly.'

I jerked my head up sharply, Dodo was still behind me and Alice was still looking at the table, but she must know I would look at her, look for any indication that Dodo was lying, he wouldn't have, surely? Almost imperceptibly, Alice shook her head. I slumped forward, relieved.

'Well that _was _a good idea, would have been excellent with back up. Did you really think that two of you could just stroll into the Hearts Casino and free all of the Oysters? Foolish yes, but a very good idea just the same. You should have stayed friends Hatter. Our contacts could have helped you. I'll make you a deal. Whoever out of you two survives our little game, will help put the plan into action, we will free the Oysters without you certainly, but the little matter of hiding the ring where it won't be found. The looking glass works for a short time without the ring, so Hatter, if you survive then you might just be able to come home; if you want to of course, we wouldn't miss you.' He started walking away, back to his place at the table.

I almost stopped breathing. A way out? A deal with Dodo? It was risky, but did I have a choice? A better option? In a word, no. Besides, Dodo relished making deals, he lived for them, so he tended to keep them.

Alice and I exchanged a heavy look; there was a way out for one of us. I just had to make sure that it was her.

We both nodded at the same time that Dodo sat back down on his chair.

Dodo's grin widened.

'Let's play'

**So there you have it. What do you think? I would really appreciate honest opinions on this one because I am to too sure about it. **

**I am also working on a piece of original fiction that I'm thinking about publishing on Fiction press and maybe even professionally. It's mature themed and quite dark, if you could let me know if you would be interested in reading it and reviewing on it so I can edit and improve then that would be most helpful. If you wouldn't be interested then I won't publish it on Fiction Press and continue to work on it until it's finished, and then I will rely of my friends to tell me if it's any good or not.**

**Thanks guys**

**Till next time**

**Love you all**

**Tibbins xx**


	6. BANG

**Hey everyone :D I know it's been forever since I last updated D: I rediscovered the wonders of Alice again yesterday and had to continue ^.^ I hope you like this chapter :D it's dedicated to: AngelBaby214 who apparently did want to read some of my original stuff ... I must say I haven't posted any yet on FictionPress. :P sorry**

**This is also dedicated to Osbian Night who saved me from a whirlwind of embarrassment when I posted the wrong chapter up... I'm so silly :P**

**Disclaimer applies**

**I hope you enjoy**

Hatter's POV

Click

Click

Click

The first round had no casualties. That was why it was almost easier to play in a six; that way you knew it had to be one of you. Three however, halved the risk, but doubled the suspense. Dodo seemed to sense this, although he had a wide smile on his face, there was a flicker of fear in his eyes as he re wound the bullets and placed the barrel to his temple

Click

Dodo let out a breath. So, at risk of making us feel slightly easier, he motioned to three more of his men to join him at the table. They did so, two of them rather reluctantly, two placed themselves between Dodo and me, the other seperated me and Alice, much to my chagrin and Alice's panic, our hands were forcibly separated which made me growl, but I shot as reassuring a look as I could muster at the pale brunette in the blue dress, she nodded, jaw setting, refusing to show her fear. And I was proud.

'Tell me where the ring is' Dodo repeated calmly, passing the gun to the next man

Click

'No' said Alice 'let us go first'

'No' Mimicked Dodo, smile as wide as the Cheshire cats

BANG!

We all jumped, Alice screamed, blood splattered everywhere as the man sitting next to me slumped to the floor, dropping the gun, his head a bloodied mess. We all looked at the body, shocked, and two more men came to cart it away. But they did nothing for the blood, which had mainly gone over Dodo. I was glad of that, but as my eyes met Alice's, wide with fear, it dawned on us both just how real and terrifying and random this was. It was too due to chance, there was no way to rig it to take out Dodo and his men.

There was no way to stop that from becoming her …

'Tell me where the ring is' Dodo said again, as one of the guards on the wall placed another bullet in the still smoking gun, spun it, and put it on the table in front of me 'And this can all stop'

Alice hesitated, looking torn. After all, what use was the ring to her really? Sure, she needed it to get home but surely Dodo would let them go and let _her _go back if she gave it to him … right? And I did believe in his cause, which was what Alice wanted for the people of Wonderland.

She was jerked out of her pondering by my voice, I knew what she was thinking, and I had to stop her giving in.

'What happens if I refuse to shoot?' I said warily, keeping it hypothetical, sure it was bad, and pretty sure that I could guess what it would be …

'Then I have you shot by other means' Dodo shrugged, gesturing to the stony faced men around the room, who barely blinked at dragging their comrade's body away …

I paused for a second longer, and then, glaring at Dodo, picked up the gun.

'Why are you doing this anyway?' I asked the older man bitterly, 'we were on the same side. We believed in the same cause, and now you'd have me kill myself' I looked around 'hardly seems fair'

'Life isn't fair Hatter' Dodo said, 'It isn't whether you believe you were doing the right thing or not, this is simply because you had the _audacity _to challenge me and my authority'

'Then you're just like the Queen' I spat, knowing that Alice had realised why she shouldn't give the ring up to Dodo; he _was _like the Queen. He was so opposed to her way of living that he used the same methods to ensure her downfall.

_So what? _A little voice whispered _is he going to _force _people to be free? Because that's what he's fighting for, _but, I argued back with myself, proving that I had been in Wonderland too long, Dodo wasn't going to stop with freedom; his hatred for anyone who was even associated with the Queen of Hearts was too great, most of the people who worked for her had no choice, not all of them had to believe in the same as she. And what about the people in my Tea shop? They used the product of the Queen, and so continued the economy, which in turn, continued her reign. What would Dodo do to them? Would he have the majority of Wonderland killed just for going along with what their insane Monarch was doing? Just for being too scared to rebel and join the Resistance?

I raised the gun to my head, and pulled the trigger

Click

Alice let out a sigh of relief; the man in between us snatched the gun from me to get it over with

Click

I could tell that Alice was on the same wiggle length, and she too had arrived at my conclusion.

'You've been underground too long Dodo' she said sadly 'Hatter's right, you _are _becoming like the Queen.' Dodo's eyes narrowed

'I am _nothing _like that … _woman_' he spat, his anger apparently too great and his imagination too small to come up with a good insult.

'Then why are you killing us and your own men for your amusement?' Alice insisted, her eyes meeting his and not letting go

'Because you defied my authority!' he repeated as if Alice was slow 'I am the leader of this branch of the Resistance, and I'll be _damned_ if all my hard work is wasted by you gobs of pond life!'

'Authority? like _she_ has? Like _she_ abuses? Why not just have us shot? I mean, I know you want the ring, but you don't have to play with us like _she _would.'

Dodo made a noise in the back of his throat . . . as if he wanted to strangle something.

'And what are you going to do if you win Dodo?' Alice continued 'Have the Queen and all of the suits executed I suppose' Dodo nodded 'And what about those who take Tea? Wouldn't it be simpler to kill all of them too? Just to ensure that your _authority _is never challenged by some junkies out of the Tea shop'

Dodo leered 'Well, girl, it looks as if we think alike, you and I'

Alice looked disgusted

'Listen to yourself Dodo. You sound just like her, not all of the people who work for her believe in what she's doing! They have no choice! She'd have them all killed in a second if they dared to speak against her, which is what _your_ plan seems to be as well.'

Alice took the gun in her hand and fired

Click

I breathed again

Click

Click

Click

BANG

**There you are ^.^ it shouldn't be too many more chapters before I can wrap this story up and get it completed. **

**I hope you enjoyed it :D **

**Please let me know ^.^ I love reviews and feedback *hint hint* ;)**

**Now, BACK TO PRIMEVAL FANFICTION (which is called 'Everything starts off small' if you want to check it out :P )**

**Love you all**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	7. A Door for One

**Hey everyone ^.^ I know it's been another forever since my last update. I got a new review which gave me inspiration**

**This chapter is going to seem a little odd ... But hey, it's Wonderland so go with it ;)**

**Disclaimer as per usual**

**This chapter is for ThaliaGrace1 for an early birthday present as she asked ;) and to give her a HEAAAUUUUUGGGEEE thank you :D Because her review was so nice and made me so happy ^.^**

**Enjoy :D**

Hatter's POV

The man between Alice and me toppled backwards in his chair with the force of the bullet. Our eyes met over his body. If Dodo hadn't called him to join us, then it would have been either me or her. Alice's eyes were full of fear; the realisation had obviously hit her hard too. There was no way out of this. Not until one of us was dead. I wished with all my heart that it would be Dodo, for doing this to Alice, and by extension, me. Alice was _my _responsibility. Ratty had brought her to _me _and _I _had paid for her. I felt like I owned her somehow, but that sounded too much like the blackmail I sometimes dabbled in, and Alice was hardly the type to be owned; but she was part of me, and I wanted to protect her. But I couldn't think of a way to keep her safe.

I bowed my head in defeat. What kind of a sorry excuse for a Wonderlandian was I? Unless we were extremely lucky … Wait. I _was_ a Wonderlandian, and I knew more about the ways of my world than Dodo did, who lived inside and had never had to run from the Queen's guards. As a kid, I had constantly experimented with the fluctuating land for a quick and unpredictable get away. As Alice took her (thankfully) empty shot, I moved my foot in a clockwise motion on the floor; picturing Charlie's camp in my mind, the only safe place in Wonderland.

Click

Click, the gun slid over to me. I picked it up and considered it carefully, then I scrutinised Dodo; or more specifically, the screen in front of Dodo. There was a flaw in everything here, there was always a way through, a path to take. _Perfect._ I glared at Dodo, who shifted uneasily, sensing I was planning something, but couldn't seem to figure out what. I then glanced at Alice; she met my eyes, scared and confused. _Trust me _I tried to convey. Then in one fluid, lightning fast motion I raised the gun and fired. The bullet passed through the screen, through the chink that seemed to be made from water, small enough not to be noticed by the untrained eye, just big enough to allow the bullet through. And into Dodo's shoulder. Alice screamed and Dodo yelled in pain, his hand automatically going to the source to stem the blood flow. I then reached under the table and pulled out a small golden key. When my hand was free I was out of my chair and at Alice's. I had freed Alice and grabbed her by the time anyone reacted. The remaining men around the room were in a panic, some rushed over to Dodo, proffering medical assistance; others drew their guns uncertainly. But these were just kids, or men I had once considered friends, and they were more reluctant to hurt me than to watch me killed. One visibly swallowed and started to fire, two quick shots, but sloppy, and way off target, a few more followed his lead

'Alice!' I yelled 'RUN!' even if they were missing now, the more people shooting meant the more likely we were to get hit. For once, Alice didn't hesitate or ask questions, she ran and pulled open the door with me hot on her heels.

'Where are we going?' Alice panted as we rounded the third corner; she was bent double with her hands on her thighs

'I'll know it when I find it' I replied, equally out of breath. Alice straightened up and stared at me incredulously

'That's your plan?'

'You don't know Wonderland' I told her, I was pressing her against the stone wall, we were both breathing heavily; relief was a prominent emotion, but as I leaned forward, another emotion flashed in the depths of Alice's eyes. I grinned, my lips were inches from hers … I reached behind her and felt a handle.

'There's a door behind you' I said quietly, conscious of the echoing shouts down the corridor.

'What? No there is…' her eyes widened as she too felt the wood that had been stone.

'It'll take you to Charlie's camp, you'll be safe there' the shouts were becoming louder. I glanced nervously over my shoulder, but Alice wasn't moving

'You?' she said, something shifted in her face, and she repeated her earlier words 'What happened to 'we'?' I looked back at her, my face grim.

'It's a door for one' Alice shook her head, denying the reality with logic

'So you come after me, right? It's a door … any number of people can go through a door.' I just looked at her, drinking in her appearance, her bottomless eyes, her porcelain skin, her smooth, dark hair, and that little blue dress. I placed a hand on her cheek.

'You don't know Wonderland' I said again. I was lying; I had just made it a door to last for a short time, but now I was regretting it. A door for two would have been much better, because they closed as soon as you both were through, but this would let anyone pass. If the Resistance found this door before it closed, then they would have found Alice, and I would rather die than let her be hurt again.

'Then what about you?' she knew that there wasn't time to discuss the alien concept of picky, appearing doors. I shrugged, seeming nonchalant

'I'll hold them off for as long as I can, and then I'll join you.'

I saw it; her face fell, there was betrayal for a split second; and even though it hurt, I understood. I was leaving her, just like her father had left her when she was ten, like her mother had left her all alone when she needed her, like Jack had left her, and like Charlie had left us both. I was her one constant in this world, and now I was leaving her too.

'No' the stubborness kicked in

'No?' now was not the time for her to have another 'idea'

'Promise me you'll come for me' I groaned and looked behind me again, they were out of earshot, but still too close

'Alice, we don't have time'

'_Promise_ me!' Her voice carried, the Resistance stopped; then started in our direction. I swore; torn, I stared into Alice's eyes for what was likely to be the last time.

'You know I can't'

A tear fell, and for one brief moment, I couldn't bear it, so I followed the rule of my life._ What the hell_

I smashed my lips to hers roughly, there was no time to make it sweet and gentle like I had imagined, our mouths moved together in perfect sync. This kiss was full of passion and fire, like Alice.

Less than a minute of bliss, then I forced myself away and pushed her through the door, catching a glimpse of Charlie's surprise, and Alice's despair, the latter of which tore at my heart before I shut the door on the woman I loved.

**Hmmmmmmmmmmmm ... I'm not sure about this one :/ It doesn't seem very Hatterish. . . A bit OOC and I don't like it :/ But beggers can't be choosers and neither can writers :P literally nothing else would come to me so I hope you like this.**

**Please let me know what you think. I know it was really wierd but it seemed a bit too sterile so I had to put a bit of Wonderland in there somewhere.**

**Love you all**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	8. Trust

**Hey guys :D Here's another update ^.^ it shouldn't be too long now before this story gets wrapped up :) another chapter or two I'd say. I'll miss the reviews :(**

**Anyhow, this chapter is dedicated to cloudy-raindrops because she asked so very nicely for this chapter ;)**

**I hope you like it ^.^ It's slightly shorter than usual but still**

**Disclaimed still :P**

**PS: Cookies to those who find the Harry Potter reference ;) I'll reveal it next chapter ... Hahaha :P**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 8 ~ Alice's POV

'_Promise _me!' I cried. I hadn't realised how loud I was until Hatter swore and glanced around before he looked at me like he would never see me again. He couldn't make me do this; he couldn't make me leave him. I didn't care that it was for my own good, I _needed _him. He was the only even _reasonably _sane thing in this world and I was lost without him. He knew Wonderland like no one else seemed to. He could take a random path and end up exactly where he wanted to go. He could create doors with people limits and make keys appear from under tables, shoot through bulletproof glass and he could argue with me and win, he could be my voice of reason and talk me out of stupid ideas and talk me_ into_ even stupider ones. He _had _to come back for me. I'd never find my way home without him. His liquid brown eyes were soft, and worried, and knowing and understanding and tortured, all at the same time. And his words made my eyes fill with tears

'You know I can't'

Because I _did _know; I knew that he would never break a promise. I _trusted _him to know that he would never break a promise. And if he didn't _make_ one, it meant that he believed he would break it. I trusted him. I trusted him more than I had trusted anyone since my dad left. Wary of men, wary of dependence I had grown up without friends. I trusted my mother. That was it. And I had trusted Jack; but he let me down. Now I trusted Hatter. It had taken me so long, it had taken for him to sacrifice so much for me, but I did. I trusted him fiercely; with my life, my pride … my heart.

And then he was kissing me, and I was kissing him back, it was fast and rough and spontaneous and it was so _Hatter _that I just couldn't stop, I couldn't bring myself to remember that this had to end, that we were playing with borrowed time. That there was a door behind us that only one could go through.

After only a few seconds, Hatter drew back and pushed me through the door, I tried to cry out to him, I caught his look of hopelessness as the door closed. And then Charlie's arms were restraining me, and I was screaming, and struggling and sobbing and time all rolled together in one huge moment of despair.

I collapsed to the floor and cried my heart out into Charlie's shoulder

Hatter's POV

I had to get away from here. I wanted the door to remain unnoticed; but I was torn. I could follow her. I could wait until the last second, and then follow her through. But the voices were too close, it would be discovered, and she would be killed.

It was only that thought that could have made me turn away.

I ran. Across the hallway so the men would see me

'There they are!' one of them called. I didn't stop. I didn't look back, trusting that they would follow me.

'Run Alice!' I yelled to the empty corridor ahead. Footsteps; fast, too fast, gaining on me. I put on an extra burst of speed, muscles straining, chest pounding, I kept running blindly. I _had _to get further away. I had to keep them away from Alice. When we were far enough, I'd be caught. I couldn't run much longer, but for Alice, I would run until I ran out of anywhere to run to. I took a sharp right, then a left. The door would be closing soon; I could see the timer in my head, _ten seconds, nine seconds, eight seconds, _but the thought of Alice had strengthened my resolve. _If I can _I promised myself _I will get out of this _

_Three, two, one_

Yes!

I still didn't stop; left, left, right, left, middle fork, right, left; it was a maze of stark corridors. I could still hear the footsteps behind me, but they were further away now that I was _trying_ to throw them off. Eventually they grew fainter but I still didn't stop. I knew these men, how they'd act. They still had guns, and they'd use them. Right on cue the first bullet zipped past my left ear. I still didn't look back, trying not to think about the fact that my bullet proof jacket had been removed or that my right fist was my only weapon, or that I was outnumbered five to one. I just kept running; my lungs were on fire and I could barely breathe but I wasn't far enough away from them to ensure Alice's safety. A door for one took time, time that I didn't have, and it didn't limit _other_ things that could pass through. I was completely lost in this underground building. I knew the Great Library well, but this must be at least three floors below. And I didn't have the time to look for the stairs. Another shot narrowly missed my shoulder as I turned another corner . . . into a dead end. I swore under my breath. A door for one it would have to be. I turned to the wall and tapped in various spots, testing out its pressure points. I didn't have time to be perfect. A misshapen door materialised, just as the other men rounded the corner, guns at the ready. It took maybe a minute for the door to open, for the men to adjust to what they were seeing, for one of them to aim and fire, and for me to stumble through to Charlie's camp, to my future … to Alice.

**Sooo ... Watcha think? Do you like it? I sure hope so ^.^**

**Please let me know **

**Did you get the reference to Harry Potter? ;)**

**Please tell me what you think. I love feedback and it helps me write faster ;P**

**Love you all**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	9. Home

**So here you have it . . . We have come to the end of another story. This is the final chapter D:**

**I know, it took forever to complete. I'm sorry :( But I've been working on other fics and kinda neglected this one ... But since I posted my Lies fic (for the fandom of Merlin if anyone is interested) a few hours ago, I was determined to finish this one too**

**So here it is**

**BTW: The Harry Potter reference was the directions Hatter was running. They were the same directions that Harry tried to keep track of i the Philosopher's stone ... Wow ... I'm such a nerd. Thank you to Isob3l. Your guess was very good and now that I think about it, you are right as well, that was very much like when Sirius fell through the veil. **

**I don't own Alice or any of it's characters. I'm just playing with them for amusement ^.^**

**This one is dedicated to Ninja Star Light because her (I assume) review helped me to remember this story so I FINALLY finished it ;) It's also for Ryu Forte because your review made me so happy ^.^**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and given me support. I'm super grateful**

**Hope tou like it **

**Enjoy ^.^**

Chapter 9

I saw Alice spin around when I turned to face her, saw her smile. And then her face fell. I didn't understand. I was here, wasn't she happy? She was running towards me, yelling something I couldn't quite hear. Everything was fuzzy, I realised my stomach hurt. My hand came away bloody. That was odd. I didn't realise I was falling until I hit the ground with Alice kneeling over me. My thoughts had caught up with me

'Hatter, _please_ don't do this, you can't!' Alice was crying. Charlie was running around doing Wonderland knows what, amusingly useless as always.

'It's ok Alice. You're safe now' Wow it hurt to talk. But she needed to know. Charlie could help her get back to her world, she'd be fine. That was all that mattered.

Her tears were falling hot on my face; she pulled me onto her lap and stroked my hair with one hand while pushing on my stomach with the other. It hurt, but I didn't complain. I knew that she was trying to staunch the blood flow. Whether it would work or not … I doubted it. She was shaking her head in denial

'No!' she cried 'Don't leave me!' Well when she put it like that.

'I'll try' I croaked 'for you. I'll try. I love you Alice' I couldn't leave her not knowing that. Alice nodded, tears still streaming from her eyes. Her dark hair hung over both out faces, as if shielding us from the rest of the world. Alice bent her head and touched her lips to mine. This kiss was soft and gentle. Alice didn't speak. She didn't need to. I knew what that kiss meant.

It was a goodbye kiss.

Alice's POV

I watched him slip into unconsciousness. His chest was barely moving now, and time seemed to have slowed. The blood still pulsed beneath my fingers, but only just. Charlie came over with a bandage and what looked like a long pair of tweezers made out of those Borrogrove ribs we had the other day.

'I need to get the bullet out' he said matter of factly, sticking the tweezers into the hole in Hatter's stomach. I blanched and looked away. I had never liked blood; I'd never been able to watch CSI or anything like that; but at least I managed to keep myself from vomiting over Hatter. I placed his hat on the ground next to him and began to stroke his wild hair. I don't know why. I thought it might get through to him somehow. Maybe he would be comforted by it. Maybe he would be strengthened by it. It made me feel better at any rate. Charlie gathered some springy moss from the trees and packed it tightly into the wound. I let him do his thing. I was by no means a doctor and I couldn't tell if he was helping or not. Eventually, he finished, found a vine, flattened it and wrapped it around Hatter, like a bandage. Then he came and stood at my side, admiring his handiwork and flicking his hands to get rid of excess dirt

'Special moss that' he said, pointing as if I didn't know to which particular moss he was referring 'useful.' He continued 'It's lucky I raised a new batch just in case' I just shook my head. I still hadn't gotten over the weirdness of Wonderland, but for the moment, I wasn't going to question anything. Except …

'Is he going to be alright?' That was all I wanted to know. I tore my gaze away from the unconscious man in my lap to the elderly knight above me. Charlie smiled kindly down at me.

'I should think so' he said patting my head, I tried not to wince as I could feel my hair cloying up with dirt and moss 'Wonderland likes him; which is rare these days, and he remembers how to use it, which is rarer still. I think the Wonderlandian in him with use the moss and the bandage to help him heal. It shouldn't take too long' then he wandered away cheerfully, humming the same tune as always

'Thank you' I called after him, but he didn't seem to hear me. I smiled and turned back to Hatter 'and you' I whispered 'We never would have gotten out of there if it hadn't been for you' I leant forward and kissed him as before, just a small one. The effect was instantaneous, the vine tightened around his stomach and began to glow white, with an orange circle over where the wound was. Charlie hurried over at my cry of alarm but his face broke into a smile

'It's happening' he breathed excitedly 'the land is _healing _him! This hasn't happened in _years_!' Acting on a hunch I placed Hatters hat back on his head and moved out from under him, still on my knees at his side, just in case. I watched, amazed as the light began to dim and the flattened vine fell away the wound was gone, completely healed. There wasn't even a scar!

'But the moss!' I realized, 'the moss is still inside him!'

'The moss just filled the gap' Charlie waved away my astonishment 'It turned back into … well, whatever was missing from his body.' Charlie leaned over Hatter, so that they were almost nose to nose, eyes wide, and waited. I waited too, I was confused; what on earth was he doing now?

Hatter's POV

A heat on my stomach, and I knew I was back. I felt just as I had before, better even. I had no idea what had happened, but I _was _in Wonderland. I tended to be hard to surprise. I opened my eyes groggily, and flinched as too close eyes stared back at me

'Hah!' the too close mouth said, splitting into a wide grin and the too close moustache and goatee quivered. Then the too close face wasn't too close anymore and Charlie had turned away, singing his normal song merrily, as if he hadn't a care in the world. I was barely given a second to process this, or even to roll my eyes when I heard a shout of

'Hatter!' and my vision was obscured by something dark and soft, a pleasant weight on my chest. I sniffed the hair

'Alice' I breathed, she smelt like moonlight and snufflegrass and I sat up, a difficult feat with arms around my neck. My hat fell off as my arms encased her, hugging her as if I had died and just come back … which probably had happened. She pulled back from my shoulder and smiled at me,

'I love you too' she said, and suddenly, everything was right with the world. There were tears of joy in her eyes as I bent slightly to bring our lips together. I moaned into her mouth at the kiss and she clasped my hair in her fists, pulling me closer. This kiss was all fire and fear and passion, full of what we had almost lost and everything that we had gained. And in that moment, I didn't care about Alice going back home, I didn't care that the Queen was still on her throne, I didn't care that Charlie was gaping at us from a few feet away because Alice was here, and for now, she was _mine_. We pulled back, and Alice giggled at Charlie's clumsy attempt at acting like he hadn't just been watching us. I smiled too and knew that I would follow this girl, wherever she went. Even if that meant leaving Wonderland. Because _Alice_ was my home now.

**So didya like it? Didya didya didya?**

**Please let me know either way, I really want your feedback on this one. **

**Did you like the ending? Was it too cheesy? **

**Did you like the bit with Hatter waking up with Charlie in his face? I can just imagine that bit so well xD**

**Feel free to check out my other stuff**

**Love you all as always**

**Love Tibbins xx**


End file.
